Marauders Vs Marauders
by mlestrange
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando juntas a dos grupos de alborotadores? Y ¿si se cambian los cuerpos? Los Merodeadores se las ven con cinco chicas demasiado peligrosas.
1. 1975 Las Intrusas

**MARAUDERS VS MARAUDERS **

Peter Pettigrew caminaba tranquilamente entre los pupitres de la sala de castigo recogiendo los pergaminos y las cosas que se dejaron los demás alumnos que habían sido castigados.

Esa vez, Sirius y James no estaban con el cumpliendo el castigo, se habían librado gracias a las ganas de la Profesora McGonagall de ganar el partido de Quidditch que se jugaba mañana, sábado. A esas horas, ya deberían haber acabado el entreno.

¡Ay!- Peter se volvio al creer oír alguien quejarse.

Pero no podía ser, estaba totalmente solo, así que volvió a su tarea. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo vio como un armario que había en la sala parecía mover su interior.

Asustado, retrocedió unos pasos y cuando del interior del gran armario de roble se oyeron cuatro golpes secos Peter salió corriendo gritando los nombres de sus compañeros, James y Sirius.

Castigo... Golpes...Armario...¡Monstruo!- tartamudeo incoherentemente Peter a sus amigos. James Potter y Sirius Black se habían acomodado en los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor con los pies encima de una mesita. Mientras que Remus Lupin leía tranquilamente en un rincón cerca de la chimenea.

Peter... Tranquilízate, ¡te vas a mear en las bragas chico! – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie.

¡Venid! – dijo simplemente el chico bajito. Los demás, aunque con menos emoción que Peter le siguieron hasta la sala de castigo.

Al llegar, vieron como el armario que Peter señalaba con el dedo índice tembloroso se movía de un lado al otro y daba golpes desde su interior. Remus saco la nariz del libro que aún leía, rodeo con el brazo el cuello de Peter y le susurro.

No se te ha ocurrido que eso... ¿Puede ser un boggart? –

Peter le miro boquiabierto, no se le había ocurrido, había armado tantísimo jaleo para que luego fuera un boggart. Empezó a notar como sus mejillas se ponían rojizas de la vergüenza. Pero una palmada de James en la espalda le despertó.

Ya que estamos... vamos a jugar un rato con el boggart ¿no?- dijo este sonriendo.

¿Preparados chicos? – pregunto Sirius. Los cuatro chicos prepararon las varitas apuntando al armario y asintieron con la cabeza.

Cuando desde lejos Sirius lanzo el hechizo para abrir la puerta del armario, se escucho un gran estruendo del interior de este. Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió cinco chicas cayeron una encima de la otra. Para asombro de los chicos las chicas se pusieron a pelear entre ellas.

¡HA SIDO TU CULPA!- dijo la chica morena de Slytherin dándole un empujón a la chica también morena que vestía una túnica de Gryffindor pero con toques escoceses en partes de esta.

¡Pero que dices tía! ¡Si la que mete la pata siempre eres tu! – le contesto la chica empujándola otra vez.

Queréis calmaros hombre – intento pararlas la chica de pelo mas claro de Gryffindor.

¡Déjalas que se maten! – animo la otra de Slytherin.

¡Hell! Suéltale el pelo a May ¡que la vas a dejar calvaaaaaa! – grito la de Hufflepuff poniéndose de pie. A lo que empezó un alborto enorme entre Ay, Uys e insultos varios.

Los cuatro chicos miraban la escena patidifusos y con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Quién de vosotros le tiene miedo a cinco chicas así? – susurro Remus mientras los otros tres levantaban la mano.

¿De donde han salido? – pregunto Peter extrañado apartándose de la pelea de gatas.

_Guarraaaaaaaa, Sabandija! – _seguían chillando las chicas

Han salido... ¡del armario! – dijo James riéndose el solo a carcajada limpia – Ayyyyy.. que chisposo soy.

¿Por qué definitivamente no es un boggart...?- pregunto Peter ignorando por primera vez la broma de James.

No Peter... ¿Qué tal si les ponemos un poco de barro? Seria mejor la vista ¿no? – dijo Sirius levantando una ceja en dirección a James.

El silencio reino en la sala cuando las cinco chicas se dieron cuenta de que tenían a cuatro chicos mirándolas y casi preparando un "Ring" de barro.

¿Que...? – empezó Laura mientras las otras se soltaban de las túnicas, pelos y piernas de las demás.

Sirius...- empezó a decir el chico presentándose.

Black – dijeron Hell y Anna a la vez sorprendidas. (recordatorio: Anna y Hell son de la familia Black- Sirius puede ser su tío)

Ehhhh Tíoooooo – dijo riéndose y dándole un golpe en el estomago a James – ¡soy famoso entre las tías hasta en dimensiones paralelas! -

Hell dio un paso al frente poniéndose cara a cara con Sirius que era mucho mas alto que ella. Sonrió agradablemente y le dijo:

Soy Hell, ellas son Anna, Laura, May y Lice. – todas ellas saludaron aun con la boca abierta.

Nosotros somos... – empezó James pero le corto Laura diciendo

Sirius, James, Remus y Peter –

Los chicos retrocedieron unos pasos.

James... ahora si que me dan miedo ... – murmuro Peter escondiéndose detrás de James.

¿Cómo sabéis quienes somos? – pregunto Remus con tranquilidad.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y discutieron el porque de la situación en voz baja sin dejar que los chicos se enteraran de nada. Cuando llegaron a la conclusión de...

Ejem...pues aparentemente hemos viajado en el tiempo – aclaro Laura – Somos las Marauders.

Imposible, Los Marauders somos nosotros.- dijo James con una sonrisa burlona.

Las NEW Marauders – rectifico May dando un paso adelante desafiante – Y ya se sabe... lo nuevo... siempre es mejor que lo viejo.

Segundas partes nunca fueron buenas bonita – dijo Sirius poniéndose entre May y James.

Helena se acerco con la gracia de los Black, se coloco al lado de May y susurro a los chicos

No sabéis con quien estáis jugando.

Continuara


	2. Otro reflejo

¿The New Marauders? – dijo Sirius con un gruñido. - ¿Han de venir cinco tías del futuro para retarnos a un duelo?

Sirius daba vueltas por la sala común de Gryffindor indignado. Remus le seguía con la mirada mientras acababa el trabajo de DCLAO aunque los comentarios de James y Sirius no eran de mucha ayuda para dejarle concentrarse.

¡Y encima tienen Slytherins en el grupo! – dijo James levantándose de la silla.

No me negareis – empezó Remus – que las chicas han de ser buenas como relevo de los Marauders.

Las chicas han de estar buenas... ¡NO SER BUENAS! – Grito Sirius.

¿A caso estas no lo están? – se rió Remus al ver que a Sirius y James se les cambiaba el color de la cara.

Tienen Slytherins en el grupo...- murmuro James otra vez.

Tres vueltas por delante de la pared del séptimo piso cerca del tapiz de Barnabas el chiflado y la sala de los menesteres debería aparecer. Pero al abrir la puerta...

Esto no era lo que necesitamos – dijo Anna con los ojos entrecerrados al ver el interior de la habitación .

Tenia todo de estanterías llenas de muñecas Blythes y complementos para estas. Todas se giraron hacía Lice que las miro avergonzada pero a la vez deseando entrar.

Lo siento, estaba pensando en que necesito comprarle unos vestiditos nuevos

Bueno, déjame que lo intente yo – dijo Laura apartando a la chica que hizo un gruñido.

Laura paso por delante de la pared tres veces murmurando para si misma. La puerta apareció y tras unos segundos de que Laura mirara el interior (por si había metido la pata) abrió la puerta de par en par.

La habitación representaba un dormitorio como los de Hogwarts, con la excepción de que había una cama para cada chica (Dos Slytherin, Dos Gryffindors y Una Hufflepuff). Ese sería un buen sitio para trazar un plan contra esos chicos de pacotilla.

Eran las 19:00 horas en Hogwarts de 1975 era difícil de distinguir a causa de la oscuridad del otoño pero nueve personas se encontraban mirándose desafiantes cerca del lago.

¿Preparado para perder tus calzoncillos Black? – pregunto Helena con una media sonrisa.

Será mejor que te agarres tu las bragas – dijo James guiñándole un ojo a Sirius.

Una persona más observaba desde las sombras de un árbol cercano. Se iba a vengar por todo lo que habían hecho desde que había llegado a Hogwarts. Lo tenia todo planeado, aunque lo de las chicas... era un pequeño problema.

Ya sabéis que yo no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto ¿verdad? – dijo Remus que los miraba apartado de la zona de guerra.

Pienso lo mismo que Remus, esto es una tontería! Deberíamos estar pasándonos lo bien todos juntos – dijo Laura sentada en el suelo.

Los demás les echaron miradas silenciadoras mientras se disponían a empezar el duelo. Fue tan solo dos segundos. Dos hechizos de ataque, cinco de defensa y una poción indebida. Y luego... gritos, risas y mas tarde gritos otra vez.

¡No!¡No¡Esto no debía haber salido así! – grito Lice con los ojos desorbitados mirándose las manos.

Los demás la imitaban, se miraban las manos, se palpaban el pecho, el pelo, la cara... incluso Sirius se tocaba el culo.

¡DEJA DE TOCARME EL CULO! – Grito Helena amenazando a Sirius con la varita.

¿Helena? – pregunto James mirando a Sirius y después a Helena.

¿Qué..¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto CuRu.

Creo que...- empezó a decir Remus.

Nos hemos cambiado de cuerpo – Interrumpió Laura.- Soy Remus.

Yo... yo soy James – dijo May mirando preocupada a los demás.

Sirius – dijo Helena levantando la mano.

Peter...- dijo CuRu.

Ni te atrevas a hacerle nada a mi cuerpo, rata - amenazo Peter, que por supuesto era CuRu.

Entonces... ¿quién es... Lice? – pregunto James (May).

Todos miraron a Lice esperando, cuando de detrás del árbol apareció... Severus Snape.

¡No Me jodas nen! – dijo Snape (Lice) - ¡ME HA TOCADO EL CUERPO MAS FEO!

Ejem – tosió Peter (CuRu) – No te quejes tía¡mira que dientes!

¿Y ahora que? – pregunto James (May) - ¿Tu que dices Hell?

Pero Hell estaba demasiado ocupada admirando su nuevo cuerpo como Sirius Black. Se tocaba la cara y había conjurado un espejo en el que se miraba con admiración.

Esto me encanta¡SOY SIRIUS BLACK!- grito Sirius (Hell) – No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que soy con este cuerpo.

Hell (Sirius) y May (James) se miraron la una a la otra. Eso no podía estar pasando.

* * *

**Bueno, la he liado un poco ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review que no cuesta nada.**


	3. Tu vida, mi vida

**CAPITULO 3**

**Nota de la Autora: El capitulo pasado fue bastante confuso, la verdad que no esperaba que este fanfic lo fuera a leer tanta gente, solo lo hacía para hacer reír a mis amigas un rato. Así que, este capitulo será un poco "Flash back" para que conozcáis a las chicas.**

**Gracias a Shezid, Haruka, maraclarita y Celestana por sus reviews. Me alegráis el día!

* * *

**

James se miraba al espejo por quinta vez esa noche pero su reflejo ya no era el mismo. Ahora le devolvía la mirada una chica morena de pelo largo liso y unos grandes ojos castaños. Se dejo caer encima de una de las camas de la sala de los menesteres que las chicas habían conjurado.

¡Vuelve ha hacer eso!- exclamó Sirius dentro de su nuevo cuerpo (el de Hell) – ¡te acabo de ver las bragas James!

Un bufido que venia de una de las butacas de la habitación hizo que Sirius se tumbara boca abajo y apoyara su cara en las manos.

¿Qué te pasa Remsie? – le pregunto este a Remus atrapado en el cuerpo de Laura.

Remus meneo la cabeza en una negación, el pelo largo y castaño de Laura le azoto la mejilla.

Odio este cuerpo – se quejo Remus – además, mañana tenemos un examen de Pociones... ¿Y si no nos hemos cambiado para entonces¿Sabrán hacerlo?

Mañana...- murmuro James poniéndose bien la falda. Un pensamiento se cruzo en su cabeza que lo aterrorizo – ¡MAÑANA TENGO UNA CITA CON LILY! Noo... si cancelo la cita seré hombre muerto, nunca más tendré ninguna posibilidad con Lily...

¡VAMOS A HABLAR CON ELLAS!...ellos...ellas...- chillo Peter mirando tras las gafas de CuRu. Miro preocupado a los demás y se echo a llorar con las manos tapándose la cara.

Creo que Peter tiene la regla. – murmuro Sirius a James que se ponían en camino en busca de las chicas.

De repente Remus que intentaba levantarse de la cama fue abatido por un gran dolor de la cabeza, que hizo que todo se volviera borroso y oscuro. Cerro los ojos para no sentir ese dolor.

Se encontraba delante del gran comedor sentado con el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza.

Mmmm... se exactamente donde te voy a poner... aunque tu inteligencia no tiene limites... GRYFFINDOR! – grito este. Se dirigió a la mesa donde la esperaba Hell con los brazos abiertos sonriente.

¡Toma Ya Laura¡Sabia que lo harías! – dijo Hell dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Si, igual que mi prima Hermione! – dijo Remus sonriente, aunque no era la voz de Remus, sino la de una Laura de 11 años.

Todo volvio a hacerse borroso, ahora estaba en el bosque prohibido, su cuerpo temblaba de frío, de repente noto como le ponían algo por encima de los hombros que le saco rápidamente el frío helado. CuRu sonreía a su lado, delante de sus ojos había una caja de madera que todas rodeaban, allí también estaban Hell, May y Lice.

Lo hemos encontrado – susurro Hell mirando con alegría a May.

El escenario cambio rápidamente para convertirse en una clase cálida y agradable estaba tomando apuntes cuando le cayo encima de la mesa un pergamino. Extrañado lo abrió y vio que había una pregunta clara y directa.

_¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? Xx Peter Abercrombie _

Enrojeció al momento Peter le miraba desde el otro lado de la sala saludándola . Su corazón dio un vuelco. Y Despertó.

Se encontraba en la cama donde se había desmayado James, Sirius y Peter desde los cuerpos de las chicas lo miraban con los ojos abiertos y expectantes.

¿Te encuentras bien Remus? – pregunto Sirius sentándose a su lado.

Si – hizo una mueca al levantarse y busco las palabras adecuadas – He... visto... trozos ... de la vida de Laura.

Estaban en silencio mirándose una a la otra pero no reconocían a las demás, no se reconocían ni a ellas mismas.

Hell... ¿te digo una cosa? – pregunto May desde el cuerpo de James sentada en una cama llena de polvo. Hell levanto la mirada azulada característica de Sirius y asintió con la cabeza - ¡Estas mas buena con este cuerpo!

Un cojín planeo dos segundos por el aire y fue a darle a May en toda la cara que se rió a carcajadas.

Muy graciosa James¡PEINATE HOMBRE! – critico Hell.

La Puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente con gran estruendo.

¿Quién es ese Abercrombie? – pregunto una voz femenina desde la puerta. Cuatro chicas las miraban desde el umbral.

Un.. Un.. amigo – dijo Laura en el cuerpo de Remus enrojecido.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Resulta que aquí nuestro.. amiguito Remus... esta teniendo visiones de tu vida – explico Sirius.

Alguno mas a... – empezó CuRu que intentaba sacar la roña de las manos de Peter

No, ninguno ha tenido mas de esas visiones. Así que exigimos que nos expliquéis algo de vuestras vidas. – Ordeno James sentándose en el suelo espatarrado.

Cierra las piernas bonita, que se te ve todo – se rió Lice que se sentaba cerca del piano atrapada en el cuerpo de Snape. – Por cierto... ¿Dónde esta Snape?

Ni idea, jugando con tu cuerpo supongo – bromeo Sirius. Lice enrojeció de ira mientras los demás se reían. – ¿Y Bien?

Las chicas se pasaron la noche contando como se conocieron en el tren de ida a Hogwarts en su primer año, como May al enterarse que las otras tenían ideas diferentes a las suyas sobre la descendencia y la pureza de sangre se alejo y empezó a ser la mayor enemiga de Hell, hasta que a finales del primer año, las demás chicas le salvaron la vida.

Hell y Laura fueron a Gryffindor, May y Lice fueron seleccionadas para Slytherin, y Anna a Hufflepuff cosa que le trajo muchos problemas con su familia, aunque no dijo su apellido dejo claro que ella y Hell eran primas y descendían de una familia de magos de sangre pura. Cosa que hizo resoplar a Sirius y decir que entendía muy bien lo que les pasaba porque el vivía algo parecido.

Lice explico como vivió toda su vida en un orfanato y no conocía a sus padres, aunque sabia que habían sido enviados a Azkaban cuando ella tenia 2 años.

Pronto les empezaron a explicar todas las aventuras que las chicas habían realizado en los pasados seis años de Hogwarts y ellos rieron y añadieron historias que les habían pasado a ellos.

Y entonces va Peter y dice – añadió Sirius intentando poner voz grabe – No, si los pantalones los llevaba puestos.

La habitación se lleno de risas mientras Peter murmuraba algo sobre que los llevaba de verdad.

Por cierto, May – dijo James mirando a su reflejo – Esto... mañana tengo una cita con Lily... ¿podrías?

¿Lily Po..Evans? – pregunto Laura emocionada. CuRu y Hell le echaron miradas recriminatorias a Laura que miro hacia otro lado avergonzada.

¿Qué sabéis de Lily Evans? – pregunto James dando saltitos. Lice negó con la cabeza.

No pensamos decirte nada del futuro. Ni a ti, ni a los demás. ¿Por qué no podrá lavarse este tío el pelo mas a menudo? – dijo tocándose el pelo grasiento de Snape.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, y os haya aclarado algunas cosas. Si queréis preguntar algo, ADELANTE. Lo contestare en el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Operación Renovemos a Snape

**Nota de la Autora: Muchísimas gracias otra vez por los reviews a Shezid (este nick es por memorias de idhún ¿no?) y a maraclarita. También a CaRiTo-PoTtER-WeAslEy que se me olvido en la ultima actualización. **

**Voy a intentar responder a todas las preguntas de Shezid: Lice, como comprobaras en este capitulo, su apellido es PRINCE, así que tiene alguna relación con la madre de Snape. Y Anna y Hell son Black. Sobre lo del cofre y como le salvan la vida a May pondré más información mas adelante. Ya que esto es de una historia paralela que estoy escribiendo sobre estos personajes y que no he subido aquí**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**OPERACIÓN RENOVEMOS A SNAPE**

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Snape no había dormido ni una pizca esa noche. El cuerpo en el que ahora residía, el de esa chica llamada Lice, tenia ojeras y el pelo se le había engrasado a consecuencia de los vapores que emanaban las pociones que tenia entre las manos.

Tenia que recuperar su cuerpo, fuera como fuera. No podía seguir más tiempo dentro de esa estrecha camisa, la falda del uniforme le hacia sentir raro, demasiado libre y los sujetadores le apresaban el pecho.

Se detuvo a pensar un momento y cogió una de las botellitas que tenia a la derecha y contenía un liquido rosa humeante. De repente la botellita se le resbalo de las manos que estallo en mil pedazos al chocar contra el suelo.

Las manos le temblaban y se sentía muy mareado, cayo al duro suelo desmayado al lado del liquido rosa.

Se encontraba frente a May en primer año. Esta le susurraba que no hiciera ningún ruido, estaban escondidas detrás de un armadura que giro el yelmo para escucharlas. May se callo de repente y su cara palideció mas de lo normal. Snape giro poco a poco para encontrarse con el conserje Argus Filch mucho mas viejo de cómo lo recordaba.

-Mmm.. Que suerte he tenido hoy – murmuro con una sonrisa de felicidad - ¿Has visto querida? – le dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la gata – Primero atrapamos a las dos indeseables Black y a esa entrometida de Granger y ahora a dos Slytherins. ¿No es este un buen día Señora Norris? – la gata le devolvió un ronroneo.

Miro a su alrededor y todo había cambiado, ahora se encontraban en una clase del club de duelo, por mala suerte habían emparejado a los Slytherin con los Gryffindor. Sentía el rechinar de los dientes de May a su lado de ira, pues su compañera, Hell le acababa de lanzar un hechizo aturdidor que la hizo volar por toda la sala. Era su momento de vengarse.

-A la de tres – murmuro un profesor que Snape no conocía.

May le lanzo una mirada a Lice mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa. Las dos prepararon sus varitas.

-Y... Tres – grito el profesor

-COLORUS – las dos chicas gritaron a la vez, dos rayos verdes alcanzaron el pecho de Hell que la hizo retroceder y caer al suelo. Varios Gryffindors soltaron gritos y otros se taparon la boca con las manos en sorpresa. Al ver que el pelo de Hell se había vuelto de color verde.

-¡VERDE MUSGO! – rieron las dos chicas mientras chocaban las varitas que hizo que las puntas de estas chispearan.

La sala era oscura y tuvo de parpadear un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran. Se giro rápidamente al oír que una voz severa y fría le llamaba.

-Señorita Prince – dijo la voz – siéntese por favor.

No vio la cara del hombre, pero aunque le temblaban las piernas se acerco hacia el. Entonces fue cuando le vio la cara. Era... Era el mismo, pero mas mayor... Severus Snape.

-¿Quidditch? – gritaron a la vez Hell y May ambas en sus respectivos cuerpos de Sirius y James.

-Si Quidditch – dijo James con tristeza – esta mañana jugamos contra Slytherin y Sirius y yo somos del equipo.

James es buscador y yo, soy bateador además de ser el capitán del equipo – dijo con orgullo Sirius mientras se tocaba el pelo largo y rizado de Hell.

-Ja,ja,ja pretendes de May – dijo CuRu señalando a May en el cuerpo de James – ¿juegue a Quidditch y además contra Slytherin¡De verdad que chistoso eres!

James hincho los carrillos de May poniéndose colorado.

-May – dijo poniéndose de rodillas delante de la chica en su anterior cuerpo – Te lo suplico, se buena, caza la snitch.

-Vale, pero levántate que me manchas las medias – dijo esta mirando para otro lado abochornada.

-Lo que nos vamos a reír – murmuro Lice a Laura.

-Bueno, pues nosotros – dijo Remus señalando a sus amigos femeninos – nos vamos a dar una ducha.

Las chicas horrorizadas soltaron chillidos, mientras Sirius, James y Peter se frotaban las manos con el sabor de la victoria.

Después de que los chicos les entregaran a May y Hell sus uniformes de Quidditch y ellas marcharan a cambiarse al campo. Ellos aprovecharon para darse y una ducha. Y Laura, CuRu y Lice decidieron que era hora de darle un cambio radical a Severus Snape.

Laura y CuRu esperaban sentadas en las camas de la sala de los menesteres. Laura, repasaba la lección de Pociones, ya que le había prometido a Remus que no le iba a dejar mal en el examen de lunes, si es que aún seguían en esos cuerpos. Y CuRu preparaba las tijeras y un uniforme limpio de Slytherin para Lice que estaba en la ducha.

Minutos mas tarde Lice entraba en habitación con el cuerpo de Snape tapado en albornoz. Su pelo negro azabache estaba mojado y las mejillas de Snape se habían ruborizado.

-¿Qué te...? – pregunto Laura al ver lo cortada que entraba Lice o Snape en este caso.

-He..He.. visto al Profesor Snape desnudo – murmuro entre dientes Lice.

A lo que le contestaron ambas chicas con carcajadas, CuRu se dejo caer de la risa a la cama.

-Aish... ¡Que visión mas desagradable, no podré volver a mirar a Snape a la cara! – dijo Lice sentándose en una silla cercana a las camas

-Bueno, vamos a empezar la "Operación Snape-ponte-decente"- dijo CuRu sujetando las tijeras en las manos.

Después de 30 minutos de "cortar las puntas", acondicionador y una buena pasada de secador. Lice miro su reflejo en el espejo. Delante suyo le devolvía la mirada un chico de dieciséis años, nariz aguileña pero ya no tenia el pelo grasiento, ahora el pelo negro, liso y largo brillaba y no le tapaba los ojos castaños y penetrantes.

Las otras dos chicas la miraron con sorpresa.

-El profesor Snape... no esta nada mal – murmuro CuRu desde el cuerpo de Peter, que definitivamente necesitaba otro apaño, pero esta vez seria mas difícil de solucionar.

**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review. ¡QUE ME ENCANTA RECIBIRLOS! Y si tenéis alguna duda sobre las chicas. ¡PREGUNTAR¿Qué pasara en el partido de Quidditch? Os aseguro que tengo cosas muuuuy divertidas preparadas.**


	5. Quidditch no es para nenazas

Bueno primero de todo Gracias x los reviews de **Shezid** (Yo tmb me imagino a los chicos duchándose... son unos pervertidos XD ) y **Nymphadora Tonks** (Bienvenida a la familia, espero que te guste mucho este fanfic) . Se me olvido contestar a la pregunta de **maraclarita** del pasado capitulo:

**¿Ellas vienen de la época de Harry?** No, vienen de años después de que Harry derrotara (aunque muriera en el intento – cosas mías) a Voldemort.

**Debo de decir que en este capitulo han colaborado mi mejor amiga S.B y un Shinigami (mejor no hagáis preguntas) llamado Ryuk. **

**Recordatorio de como van los cuerpos de la gente: XD **

**Helena (Hell) Black es Sirius Black , May Thomas es James Potter, Lice Prince es Severus Snape, Laura Granger es Remus J. Lupin y Anna (CuRu) Black es Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 5**

**QUIDDITCH NO ES PARA NENAZAS**

- Creo que voy a vomitar – dijo May a Hell que caminaba tranquilamente por el vestuario.

Hell cogió la mano de May entre las suyas confortándola.

- Venga, el Quidditch no es tan difícil – acerco su cara a la de May y le sonrió – No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien.

En esos momentos entraron dos chicos y una chica supuestamente sus compañeros de equipo. Quien miraban alucinados la escena que tenían delante. A Sirius y a James, los chicos mas guapos y deseados de todo Hogwarts cogidos de las manos y con las caras muy cerca el uno del otro.

May y Hell soltaron sus manos al darse cuenta. Hell tosió con nerviosismo y May se coloco bien las gafas.

Laura, Lice y CuRu se dirigieron hacia el campo de Quidditch a paso ligero. No tenían muy claro porque los miraban tanto, si por el hecho de que Peter y Remus estuvieran acompañados por Snape o por el nuevo "look" de este.

Una chica con el uniforme de Slytherin, el pelo enmarañado y grasiento tapándole la cara como una cortina y ojerosa corría hacia ellas, gritando.

- ¿Quién eres? – chillo la chica dirigiéndose a Lice - ¿Por qué me conoces?

- ¡Oh dios mío! – grito Lice mirando a su cuerpo totalmente dejado delante suyo - ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer eso con mi cuerpo en tan pocas horas?

Chillaban tan fuerte que algunos alumnos se pararon a mirar la escena.

- Te he preguntado que quien eres – chillo Snape mirando a un renovado el que estaba al borde de las lagrimas – ¡Me he visto de mayor en tus recuerdos¿Por qué me conoces?

Lice empezó a hiper ventilar pensando en que decir, cuando de golpe...

- Quejicus, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda – dijo James dándole un golpe con la túnica de Slytherin de May al pasar corriendo por su lado.

- Si no fuera porque eres una mujer, te lanzaría un imperdonable – dijo Snape bajo la mugre que era el nuevo cabello de Lice.

- Por si tu no te has fijado, tu también eres una chica – dijo Lupin mirando amenazadoramente con los ojos claros de Laura.

Los gritos del estadio detuvieron la pelea, los chicos se dedicaron unas miradas alarmados y corrieron hacia las gradas preocupados por el futuro del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

El comentarista chillaba de emoción, las gradas vitorearon la entrada de los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor.

- Y en la alineación de Gryffindor : Como guardián Goldknight, cazadores Grim, Longbottom y Wright. Como buscador, Potter... – los jugadores de Gryffindor iban saliendo según los nombraban. May, que miraba sus uñas con afición recibió un codazo de Prewett el bateador, sacándola de la ensoñación y recordándole que ahora ella era James Potter.- Y bateadores Prewett y el capitán Sirius Black.

El publico estallo como loco y Hell saludaba al pasar encantada de ser Sirius Black. El partido empezó con Slytherin jugando duro y marcando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuatro goles.

- Por el amor de dios Black, con lo malo que eres deberías haber caído en Slytherin.- ladro desde las gradas un furioso Sirius.

Hell se paro en el aire indignada a dos metros de la cabeza de Sirius.

- ¡Cállate nenaza¡Y colócate bien esa falda que no es un cinturón¡So buscona!

- Pues yo creo que me favorece y si tu tienes mal gusto vistiendo no es culpa mía.

El partido enmudeció de repente. Todo el mundo se quedo contemplando el duelo verbal entre los dos Gryffindors.

- No sabemos muy bien, porque Black se esta discutiendo con una compañera de casa. ¿Será una de las múltiples victimas del playboyismo de Sirius Black?

-¡MÁS QUISIERAS! – grito Hell desde su escoba esta vez al comentarista.

Mientras tanto Slytherin seguía anotando aprovechando que el capitán seguía gritando sobre lo corta que era la falda de la chica. En una espectacular jugada del cazador de Slytherin, Regulus Black, en la que la quaffle paso silbando por el aro central, May que apenas se sostenía en la escoba de James grito emocionada "Bieeeeeen. ¡Chúpate esa Gryffindor! " El estadio volvio a enmudecer esta vez conmocionados por el grito de James.

- ¿Alguien sabe si a Potter le ha golpeado una bludger en el lóbulo frontal? – pregunto el comentarista no encontrando otra explicación al repentino ataque de entusiasmo frente a la aplastante derrota que estaba sufriendo el equipo de los leones.

Lice se partía de risa metida en el cuerpo del renovado Snape mientras Anna y Laura (Peter y Remus) no sabían si llorar o acompañar a Lice.

- Traidora, Slytherin es una peste – dijo James envuelto en su uniforme de Slytherin. Dejando pasmados a todos los que le rodeaban.

El partido iba de mal en peor para Gryffindor.

- 110 a unos míseros 20 puntos de Gry...¡PERO QUE HACE! Sirius Black acaba de golpear a su hermano pequeño con la parte inferior del bate... y Regulus... cae... cae... cae... y... CHOFF... ¡Eso ha tenido que doler!. – seguía el comentarista que hoy alucinaba por un tubo.

Los quince minutos de partido que siguieron fueron los más violentos de la historia del Quidditch de Hogwarts hasta el momento. Black repartía galletas con Bludgers o sin ellas y la mitad del equipo de Slytherin estaba en el suelo o tenia serios problemas para aguantarse en la escoba.

- BASTA YA – grito Madame Hooch – ¡BLACK EXPULSADO!

Hell bajo indignada levantando amenazante el bate sangriento contra la profesora de vuelo.

- ¿POR QUÉ? No he hecho nada que no se merecieran esas lagartijas – Madame Hooch miro a Sirius asustada.

- Baja el bate por favor – dijo retrocediendo

- ES UNA INJUSTICIA – dijo Black blandiendo el bate delante de las narices de Hooch. – No puedes expulsarme por eso.

- Es un exceso de violencia, además, has agredido al publico.-

Hell viendo que se quedaba sin argumentos intento pasar al plan B. Que seguramente siempre solucionaba los problemas de su tío Sirius.

- Creo que... – dijo acercándose hacia la profesora con una sonrisa deslumbrante – no le he dicho lo guapa que esta hoy... No sabe lo que me gustan a mi las mujeres con silbato.

Hooch la miro horrizada. Alzo un brazo e indico los vestuarios.

- BLACK, FUERA, AHORA! – dijo esta – Y SI VUELVES A INTENTAR ALGO LE QUITO 100 PUNTOS A GRYFFINDOR.

- Bueno, total seguro que sin el silbato pierde mucho ... – Dijo restándole importancia mientras caminaba hacia los vestuarios muy satisfecha y extrañamente orgullosa de haber sido expulsada por exceso de violencia.

El partido prosiguió con visibles marcas del paso de Hell. El equipo de Slytherin no podía rendir bien debido a las magulladuras, pero llevaban una gran ventaja sobre los leones.

- POTTER HA VISTO ALGO – grito el comentarista al ver que May hacia señales hacia algo que brillaba cerca de la grada. May voló rápidamente con el buscador de Slytherin tras ella y se detuvo cerca de una chica de Hufflepuff.

- OH DIOS MIO! – grito May con la masculina voz de James – QUE PENDIENTES TAN CHULOS¿TE LOS HAS COMPRADO EN HOSGMEADE¿SABES SI ESTAN EN VERDE MUSGO?

- Eh... – contesto la chica extrañada y ahora señalando al hombro de James- ¿NO ES ESO LA SNITCH?

- AHHHHH¿QUÉ ES ESTO¡UN BICHOOOOOO! – May intento sacudirse la snitch de encima pero esta se negaba a despegarse de su túnica.

- Y... POTTER COGE LA SNITCH... O LA SNITCH COJE A POTTER! – el comentarista se carcajeo en el micrófono - ... y aunque ha sido un partido de lo mas raro gracias al capitán de Gryffindor y a su buscador¡Slytherin gana el partido!

* * *

**La verdad, este es el capitulo que mas diversión me ha dado, más que nada porque tuve compañia al escribirlo... a la 1 de la mañana. Nos reimos muchisimo escribiendolo y espero que hayais reido mucho ****vosotrs**** también. ****Gracias por Leer mi fic. En el proximo capitulo aprenderemos todo lo que se puede llegar a hacer con el cuerpo de un merodeador. XD. ¡Espero vuestras reviews, con criticas, buenas o malas¡ las acepto todas!**


	6. ¡Pasivo No!

**Buenooo. un capitulo más, esta vez he tardado un poco más en escribirlo pero espero que haya merecido la pena... es que estaba falta de inspiración XD... y con todo esto de las fiestas.. BUFF TANTOS REGALOS... Aprovecho para felicitar a mi personaje "HELL BLACK" su cumpleaños fué el día 19 de Diciembre (es Sagitario) - si... les pongo cumples también.. me ayuda con el caracter que tienen jajaja. Parte de este capitulo fué escrito por mi amiga S.B. ¿Que más? Ah si! Gracias por los reviews del capi anterior a: Nymphadora Tonks, Maraclarita y a Natii. Merci por leer! **

**Os dejo con el capitulo numero 6. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 6**

**¡Pasivo no!**

Ahora que el estadio estaba vació y los jugadores de Gryffindor habían abandonado el vestuario, un pintoresco grupo de chicos y chicas se reunían en el interior de este.

-¿PERO COMO ERES CAPAZ DE ATIZARLE ASÍ A MI HERMANO? – chilló Sirius. – ¡ESO SOLO TENGO DERECHO A HACERLO YO!

-¿A eso lo llamas atizar? Yo lo llamo acercamiento cariñoso – dijo Hell mirándose las uñas. Mientras May asentía con la cabeza.

-Y eso.. que solo llevaba un bate – murmuro May sudada de pies a cabeza de tanto sacudirse la snitch que seguía enganchada a su túnica.

-May ¿cuándo devolverás la snitch? – pregunto Anna con curiosidad.

-YO NO TOCO ESE BICHO NI LOCA – dijo May alzando los brazos femeninamente.

-¡NO PENSARAS COMPORTARTE ASÍ DELANTE DE LILY¿VERDAD? – grito James enfurecido.

-Lo peor que puedes hacer es decirle lo que NO quieres que haga delante de Lily...

May arqueo las cejas y se acerco a James contoneando las caderas y sonriendo inocentemente.

-Ay Lily querida, ese modelito es súper divino de la muerte¿Mejor así? – pregunto carcajeándose.

Lice arrugo la nariz al acercarse May.

-PFF.. Tía desde que eres un tío y encima, Gryffindor¡hueles fatal! DATE UNA DUCHA.

-¡SI, SI! UNA DUCHA – grito Hell emocionada alzando el brazo en victoria y metiendose hacia las duchas – Y para que lo sepas, Sirius, si me han expulsado es porque los tenéis acostumbrados a ver Quidditch para Nenazas, no es culpa mía si no sabéis lo que es el juego de verdad. – y a ahora dirigiéndose a May – VENGA MAY, QUE TENEMOS DOS CUERPOS NUEVOS CON QUE JUGAR!!.

-Esperemos que se pueda aprovechar aunque sea Gryffindor...- dijo May como quien comenta el tiempo pero realmente interesada.

Las dos se dirigieron a las duchas entre bromas haciendo ver que hacían streeptease y canturreando _You can leave your hat on_, para vergüenza de los verdaderos propietarios de esos cuerpos. Mientras el agua comenzaba a sonar acompañada de risitas y comentarios jocosos los otros se quedaron mirando los unos a los otros. Al sonido de un grito de Hell, Anna y Lice empezaron a mirar a las duchas como deseando poder ver que pasaba, mientras Sirius y James no sabían donde meterse.

-Uiiiii, se me ha caído el jabón...- dijo May como quien no quiere la cosa pero con una voz lo suficientemente alta como para que lo oyeran todos.

-Jamsie¡qué pillín eres!- rió Hell

-Hell...digo Siri me lo alcanzas por favor- dijo recalcando cada sílaba.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! – gritó Sirius desde el fondo del vestuario – PASIVO NO, PASIVO NO!!!

Los siguientes minutos solo se oyeron gemidos y extrañas expresiones desde las duchas mientras los merodeadores palidecían cada vez más. Con un gemido final de May, James y Sirius no lo pudieron soportar más y corrieron a asomarse a las duchas. Lo que vieron les dejo pasmados. May y Hell ya estaban vestidas y se reían incontroladamente de la cara de paletos que tenían esos dos.

-Laura –dijo Remus colocando una mano sobro el hombro de su antiguo cuerpo- no sabes lo contento que estoy de que seas tú quien tenga mi cuerpo.

-Hablando de eso...-comentó Laura aclarándose la garganta- tengo un par de preguntitas que hacerte.

-¿Sobre qué? – cuestionó Remus- ¿tienes alguna duda sobre el examen de Pociones?

-No exactamente- dijo sonrojándose- pero algo tiene que ver más o menos, ya sabes, fluidos...

-¿Eso es del tema 14? –dijo extrañado- No te preocupes ese no entra...

-No, no, me refiero a otra clase de fluidos, ya sabes mmm corporales...- aventuró la chica intentando no morir de sonrojo.

-No se muy bien a qué te refieres¿quieres decir que si se usan fluidos corporales para las pociones? He oído algo de que lo hacen en la India pero nuestro Ministerio aún no se ha posicionado al respecto...

-¡QUÉ COMO SE MEA, COÑO, QUE SEREÍS CORTITOS LOS GRYFFINDOR!! – gritó Lice exasperada.

Remus palideció al igual que los otros chicos, mientras Peter se atragantaba el solo. Anna y Lice miraron a Remus deseosas de ver que explicación daba el chico.

-Ermm...- empezó murmurando el chico que a continuación se aclaro la garganta – Pues te.. te la..erm.. – el chico se levantó y empezó a hacer como si se desabrochara la bragueta del pantalón.-

Laura, interesadísima, saco una libreta y una pluma y empezó a tomar notas rápidamente.

-Te la sacas del pantalón y...- carraspeo con nerviosismo – y te posicionas para bueno, para que no caiga nada fuera, con una mano te...

-¿Con una mano entonces? – pregunto Laura cogiendo apuntes en la libreta.

-Si, con una mano – prosiguió Lupin – Y bueno luego... creo que todo viene rodado ya...

-LUEGO TE LA SACUDES Y PUNTO – digo Sirius levantándose ya que ya se le hacia aburrido el tema.

Anna miro el reloj de pulsera que llevaba Peter y se levanto seguida de los demás.

-Es hora de ir tirando para el castillo – dijo firmemente.

Mientras caminaban para el castillo una chica con larga melena pelirroja se les acerco sosteniendo un libro.

-Eh Potter – llamo.

-Dime Lily... – sonrió exageradamente James desde el cuerpo de May. Lo que hizo que Lily le mirara mal.

-He dicho... Potter – dijo mirando fugazmente a James y luego a May.

May se le acerco intentando parecer todo lo masculina que podía y arqueo una ceja delante de ella.

-Hemos quedado a las 4 ¿no? – pregunto la chica con decisión. A lo que May asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Claro. Será una tarde inolvidable, Evans...- murmuro la chica.

Helena rompió en carcajadas haciendo que Lily la retara con la mirada y se alejara a grandes zancadas.

- Más te vale que sea inolvidable – le susurro James a May al oído.

- No sabes cuanto – contesto la chica.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis mas reviews como siempre.. que pesada soy! jajaja**


End file.
